Disney Heroes Vs Villians
by Nuttycheychey
Summary: New characters arrive in the Disney Land Park, but what happens when the villians finally ralize they can act without a script? Will the Heroes stop them? Will they be able to get along? Will they need help? A/H A/T and other such pairings. Please R&R!


**AN: Tim Burton's Mad Hatter shall be referred to as either: Hatta, Tarrant, or Mr. Hightopp (maybe even Mr. Hatter every now and again). Tim Burton's Alice shall be referred to Champion Alice, Miss Kingsleigh, or (by the Tarrant) My Alice, Alice Dear, Alice Darling. Disney's original Mad Hatter I shall call Mr. Mad Hatter, I shall try to make it as clear and anti-confusing as possible!**

The park had closed, not a guest was in sight and all had retired for the night. The characters were glad they could now return to their homes. That is, until the White Rabbit blew his annoying trumpet asking for the attention of all. They groaned loudly and gathered around him, Snow White stepped forward and addressed them.

"Every one, I know it's late and we all want to rest but I have important news. There are new characters that will be joining us in the park." Murmurs and whispers came from the tired crew; Aurora quieted them down before continuing. "They are continuations of our dear friends that will not be retired because of their presence. May I introduce the new cast of Alice in Wonderland, Alice Kingsley," A curly haired blonde woman walked into the room confidently, "The White Queen Mirana of Marmoreal," a white haired woman followed dressed all in white, she was graceful and looked as if she was skating on ice rather than walking on marble, "The Red Queen Iracebeth of Crims," A woman with an enormous head and red hair followed, the Queen of Hearts looked at her with anger, "The White Rabbit Nivens McTwisp," A white rabbit in a blue waist coat followed nervously, "Illosovic Stayne the Knave of Hearts," several of the princesses gawked at the seven foot tall man dressed all in black that entered the room, "Mallymkun the dormouse, Cheshire the Cheshire Cat, and Thackery Earwicket the March Hare," a white mouse, disappearing cat, and brown twitchy hare entered the room, the brown hare clutched a ladle desperately as if his very life depended on it, "and last but not least."

"It's my double!" The Mad Hatter whispered to Alice.

"Hush!" She chided and lightly hit his chest.

"The Mad Hatter Tarrant Hightopp." The most colorful man any of the characters had ever seen walked into the room. The Mad Hatter walked up to the Hatter and stared at him. The orange haired Mad Hatter backed up a bit.

"Alice, help!" Tarrant managed to squeak out. Alice Kingsley came in between the two and curtsied to the White haired Hatter.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Mad Hatter." He smiled warmly and bowed to her.

"Such a delightful girl, but please, when we are back stage you must call me Mad Hatter. You are all lucky to have names; those of us who don't are given nicknames." He said before taking Alice Kingsley's hand and kissing her knuckles, she blushed and thanked him kindly, Tarrant watched this with jealousy. Despite this the tension between the two groups gradually melted away.

Iracebeth and her Knave glared across the room at all the other characters of this 'Disney Land' they were pathetic in her eyes, powerless, without guidance, and… possibly even easy to over take. A plan started forming in the Evil Queen's mind, she smiled sadistically. The Knave of Hearts shook his head.

"I know that smile, I'm not going to help you this time. Our defeat on the Frabjous Day was humiliating enough. I don't want to fight anymore." The Red Queen's smile grew.

"But Stayne think about it, that was because of a script. Look at them, look at us, there is no script we act on our own accord, it isn't planned out. The heroes won't know what to do to stop us if the villains take over, and any weaknesses that one villain posses can be made up for by other villains. They will have no way to stop us! Mirana's champion and her friends won't have the Oraculum to predict what is to come, it's in a museum, and there is no script to control us." Iracebeth said. Before his humiliating defeat at the hands of the Hat Man on Frabjous Day and their banishment the Knave of Hearts would have jumped at such a notion, but unlike Iracebeth he had learned from his mistakes.

"No Iracebeth of Crims. I won't help you, not this time." The Knave began to walk away towards the other citizens of Underland and their new friends when suddenly he felt a horrible stabbing heat in the small of his back, he was frozen in place. Iracebeth walked up behind him, stood on her tip toes and hissed in his ear.

"Illosovic Stayne of Snud, you still have yet to pay off the debt that your father owes me. Until it is paid off, you belong to me. You will not interfere and tell the heroes, or else I will kill you as you were written to obey me and I still have that power over you whether you like it or not. Understand?" The pain became greater, Stayne nodded his head miserably.

"Yes…your Majesty." He said reluctantly.


End file.
